We're Sort of Like a Team
by andysiri123
Summary: It's been about a year since New Mexico and Andy has moved to a nice loft in Austin, Texas. Things are great, normal even. But he should know by now not to get to comfortable. Things have just started for Andy, and he has yet to fight the biggest battle of his life. SLASH. (I'm trying to do the whole Marvelverse thing, so if you haven't read my other stories please do. Thanks!)
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys here the next step in Andy's adventure! I'm really glad I get to share this. Here's the first chapter...and it's a long one. I hope you guys like!**

Chapter 1

Andy sat on the bar stool with his elbows on the bar as he swished his drink around, "Well, I never thought I'd see you again." He finally spoke up.

"I know our first encounter wasn't the most pleasant, but I need your help." Agent Phil Coulson replied.

"You need my help?" Andy repeated with disbelief, "How could I possibly help you?"

"We know who you are, and what you can do." Phil simply replied, causing Andy's eyes to widen. His jaw tightened and he could feel sweat beginning to fall from his forehead.

He took in a big gulp before finally replying, "I-I don't know what you're talking about."

"Charles Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. The X-Men. I know."

"So what do you want with me? You want to do experiments on me or something?" Andy retorted.

"No," Phil replied, "We have-" he paused for a moment, "A _problem._"

Andy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of problem could possibly call for you to ask for my help?"

"Let me put this in the simplest terms...the fate of the world depends on it." Phil replied, leaving Andy speechless, "There's a debriefing package waiting in your loft, be ready to get picked up tomorrow." The agent finished and left, leaving Andy alone with his thoughts.

"_The fate of the world depends on it." _He mocked and finished his drink, "Of course it does." He sighed before taking off.

* * *

Finally arriving at his loft, Andy sees the package and pulls out the files that are all on a touch screen computer. Placing all fingers on the screen and expanding his arms, all different kinds of profiles appear in holographic form floating in the air in front of him. Images appear and he immediately notices familiar faces. Captain America in action, the Hulk roaring as he attacks the army at Culver University, Iron man/ Tony Stark being bombarded by the paparazzi and another is of Loki and the Tesseract. "Whoa.." He gasped before something caught his attention. Andy slightly turned and saw an image of him holding off Magneto's Brotherhood of mutants army along side Peter and Kitty. He let out a deep sigh before looking at an image of Thor pummeling the Destroyer.

It felt like it was just yesterday when he was in New Mexico. But actually it's been about a year since then. It felt like it was just yesterday when Andy was explaining to Jane and everyone else what he is and what he's capable of, and now even though she is thousands of miles away, the two still keep in contact. She's always telling him about her new discoveries.

He sighed and looked out the huge square window into the dark night sky, wondering if he'll ever see Thor again. Letting out another deep sigh he looks back at the holographic images, "I've got homework..."

* * *

The next morning SHIELD wasted no time and quickly picked him up and he was hauled away into a big black long, the SUV came to an abrupt stop, and the men in the SUV quickly lead him out of the car to what Andy presumed was a Quinjet. He looked at his surroundings and saw they were in a secluded area. The hatch of the jet began to open and standing there was Phil Coulson along with someone that made Andy's heart race.

"Andy, meet Steve Rogers." Phil introduced and Andy looked behind him to see the man who he recognized as Captain America. The man got up and Andy couldn't help but notice that he was tall and muscular, larger than an average man; and his hair was styled in a very old fashion but charming way. Also, he was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over his broad shoulders and a plaid button up underneath that paired with his pants and brown boots. Suddenly he held out his hand and it took Andy a moment before shaking it.

"Andy I presume?." Steve smiled.

"I-I can't believe I'm meeting Captain America." Andy stuttered making Steve slightly blush.

"Alright you two, take a seat we're taking off." Phil interrupted.

Most of the ride was spent in silence until the pilot spoke up to tell them they were 40 minutes away. Steve was sitting down, holding a tablet, watching what Andy presumed from the rucus to be the footage of the Hulk's attack on the Army at Culver University. Phil suddenly stood up from his seat and walked over to Steve. "So, this Doctor Banner was trying to replicate the serum that was used on me?" Steve asked.

Phil went on to explain that a lot of people were and how he was the world's first superhero. Banner thought gamma radiation might hold the key to unlocking Erskine's original formula.

"Didn't really go his way, did it?" Steve said in disbelief as he heard the Hulk roaring.

"Not so much," Phil replied, "When he's not that thing though, guy's like a Stephen Hawking. Andy noticed Steve look at Phil, confused.

"He's really smart." Andy smiled to Steve, who smiled back in thanks.

Phil looked at Andy and then back at Steve "I gotta say, it's an honor to meet you, officially," Phil began, "I sort of met you, I mean, I watched you while you were sleeping." Andy looked down and couldn't help but feel embarrassed for him.

Steve suddenly stood up, and walked to the side with Coulson, "I mean, I was... I was present while you were unconscious from the ice." Phil continued, "You know, it's really, it's just a... just a huge honor to have you on board."

"Well, I hope I'm the man for the job."

Phil eagerly reassured him and told him they've made some modifications to the uniform and that he had a little design input.

"The uniform? Aren't the stars and stripes a little... old fashioned?" Steve asked.

"With everything that's happening, the things that are about to come to light, people might just need a little old-fashioned."

* * *

They were finally landing on, what Andy found out to be the Helicarrier. Upon exiting the Quinjet, they were greeted by beautiful, short red haired women who Coulson introduced as Agent Natasha Romanoff. While walking along the Helicarrier they meet Dr. Bruce Banner as well.

"Gentlemen, you may want step inside in a minute. It's gonna get a little hard to breath." Natasha instructed. Suddenly the Helicarrier starts shaking as it prepares to "sail."

"Is this is a submarine?" Steve asked curiously

"Really? They want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?" Banner said sarcastically.

The three men moved closer to the edge of the Helicarrier. Four huge lift fans mounted on the sides started to lift the helicarrier into the air. Steve and Andy watch in awe as Banner smiles, "Oh, No. This is much worse."

Agent Romanoff led the men into the base of operations in the Helicarrier where they see Nick Fury standing in the middle, directing everyone.

"Gentlemen" Fury says as he turns around to face them. Andy looks over and sees Steve give Fury 10 bucks. He then walks over to Andy and holds out his hand for him to shake, "Glad you could make it." Andy shakes his hand and lets out a half smile. Then Fury moves onto Bruce and extends his hand, which Bruce reluctantly shakes, "Doctor, thank you for coming."

"Thanks for asking nicely. So, uh... how long am I staying?" Banner replied.

"Once we get our hands on the Tesseract, you're in the clear."

"Where are you with that?" Nick Fury turns to Agent Coulson "We're sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet. Cellphones, laptops. If it's connected to a satellite, its eyes and ears for us." He explained.

"That's still not gonna find them in time." Natasha suddenly says after she examines a screen of a man Andy recognized as Clint Barton.

"You have to narrow the field. How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Banner asked.

"How many are there?" Fury replied.

Bruce went on to instruct them to call every lab they knew, tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. And then he will rough out a tracking algorithm based on cluster recognition.

"At least that would rule out a few places." Andy muttered

"Do you have somewhere for me to work?" Bruce quickly asked.

"Agent Romanoff, would you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please." Fury instructed. Natasha nods and walks off, leading Banner "You're gonna love it, Doc. We got all the toys."

* * *

After exploring the helicarrier, the sun had set and they were still waiting to locate Loki using satellite facial recognition. Andy walked into the main deck to see Coulson and Steve standing side by side. He walks up behind them just in time to hear Coulson telling Steve about his vintage set of Captain America cards.

"Nice of you to join us." Fury cut in causing Phil and Steve to turn and look at Andy.

"We got a hit" One of the agents suddenly informs them, "Sixty seven percent match. Wait, crossmatch, seventy nine percent." He continues

"Location?" Phil asked.

"Stuttgart, Germany. 28, Konigstrasse. He's not exactly hiding."

"Steve, Andy you're up." Nick nods to them.

Steve nods and nudges for Andy to put his suit on.

_Suit? _Andy thinks to himself as he walks into his room; he hasn't had a suit since being with the X-Men. He pressed a button on the wall and it revealed a sleek sleeveless outfit all in white with a black over-sized, sleeveless, zip hoodie paired with black strapped boots. Andy smiled when he saw the suit, he was never one for flashy suits, and when he put it on he smiled even more at how comfortable it was. He suits up and meets back with Steve who's in his signature Captain America suit.

* * *

Along with Agent Romanoff, Andy and Steve entered a Quinjet and they quickly headed out. The ETA was about an hour and thirty minutes. Natasha was sitting at the front helping the pilot, while Andy and Steve sat in the back across from each other. "So...what's your story?" Steve suddenly asked.

Andy was a bit caught off guard by the question, "I'm sure you read about me. Didn't you?" Andy replied.

"I just saw things about the school you went to and then I saw the footage of you on the bridge. Which was impressive by the way." Steve smirked.

"Thanks." And smiled back and then began to tell about how he first found out about his powers and how he was approached by Prof. Xavier. He continued to talk about the school and how he learned to master his powers throughout the years. He also talked about the other X-Men, which included Peter. Then came the events of Alkali Lake and then the fight on Alcatraz Island. Andy stopped for a moment and noticed Steve intently listening and staring at him as he talked. "I'm sorry; I must be talking your ears off." Andy smiled.

"No-No I like listening to you talk." he replied. Before he could say anything about New Mexico, their conversation was cut short when Natasha told them they were nearing their destination.

* * *

It was dark in Stuttgart; night time. Loki had been spotted at a museum gala, and why he was there, they didn't yet know. "Things aren't looking too good; you guys better get down there." Through the front window they could see multiple Lokis surrounding the guest of the gala and noticed them all kneeling before him. All of sudden Natasha tells them a man is standing up to him. "Let's go" Andy said to Steve as he opened the hatch. He stood, and they slowed as they neared. Steve readied his shield.

Natasha stalled the jet over the place. "We're in the drop zone." Steve jumped first, followed by Andy. As the Captain landed, he reflected a fatal blast from the God's scepter, aimed for the elder man. The blast was sent flying back at Loki and he was knocked back into a crowd of people.

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everyone else, we ended up disagreeing." Steve said as he closed in on Loki, sliding his shield back on. He got up and looked to him with a frown on his face, gritting his teeth, "The Solider; A man out of time."

"We're going to have to ask you to stand down." Andy firmly said as he appeared behind Loki.

"Ah, The Mutant, heard from my brother lately?" Loki darkly chuckled. Suddenly he jabbed Andy in the stomach with the scepter and knocked him to the ground. The scepter began to light up and a blue beam shot out towards him; Andy jumped up and put his hands up creating an opaque looking force field. The blast was so powerful it disperses the force field and knocks Andy back and he's sent flying across the ground.

The Quinjet loomed overhead, loud. Speakers unfolded from the body of the ship, turning heads as Natasha Romanoff's voice was heard. "Loki, drop the weapon and get back!" He sends another beam flying towards the jet and it nearly dodges it. Captain America quickly throws his shield at Loki and closes on him with a punch and they begin to fight as the crowd screams and disperses. Loki flings Cap to the ground. Cap then throws his shield, but Loki swats it away. Steve, using all the fighting moves he knows, is knocked down by Loki. Standing over him, he points the scepter's tip on his helmet.

"Kneel." Loki growled. As he was about to strike Steve, Andy quickly made a force field to protect him.

"Not today!" Steve exclaims as he flips and knocks Loki out with his leg. Loki then grabs him and flips him over.

Suddenly, AC/DC's "Shoot to Thrill" overdrives the Quinjet's speakers, "Did you all miss me?" A voice was heard through the headphones and speakers, smug and haughty. It could only have been one person. Cap, Andy and Loki look up at the sky. Tony Stark flies over in his Iron Man suit and blasts Loki right back to the ground. Tony touches down. He stands up and pulls out every piece of weaponry the suit has and aims for Loki, "Make your move, Reindeer Games." he puts up his hands and surrenders; His armor materializes away. "Good move," Stark confirmed, all the weaponry folding back into the armor.

"Stark," Steve said as he and Andy approached him.

"Captain," He responded

* * *

With Loki tied up and cuffed to his seat, Tony, Steve and Andy watch from a distance, whispering. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Stark," Andy greeted.

"Andy right? I did my readings." He smiled and slightly winked.

For most of the ride, Loki was dead silent. The jet zoomed in and out of the clouds, thunder coming out of nowhere.

"I don't like it." Steve suddenly whispers.

"What? Rock of Ages giving up so easily?" Tony joked, and Steve rolled his eyes.

"I don't remember it being ever that easy." Steve replied.

"Yeah somethings not right, I know exactly what Loki is capable of." Andy adds.

"Still, you two weren't bad either," Stark mused, "I mean, for an old man and a former X-Man." He winked again at Andy, and Steve sent glares his way, and Tony just chuckled.

"What's your thing Pilates?" Tony asked Steve.

"What?" Rogers looks at Tony confused.

"It's like calisthenics. You might have missed a couple things, you know, doing time as a Capsicle."

Steve sternly looks at Tony, "Fury didn't tell me he was calling you in."

"Yeah, there's a lot of things Fury doesn't tell you." Tony retorted. All of a sudden thunder and lightning nearly hit the jet, making it shake violently. Andy looks at Loki and he's fidgeting in his seat and has a worried look on his face as he's intently looking up at the window as the thunder rumbles

"What's the matter, scared of a little lighting?" Steve asked.

"…I'm not overly fond of what follows." All of a sudden, the jet is hit with something heavy, making Andy jump and causing Loki to have a scared expression. Steve and Tony quickly go to put their headgear on and Tony suddenly opens the rear hatch and started to walk towards the opening when a man, clad in an armor of silver metal, black leather and a flowing bold crimson cape with flowing blond hair, bulging muscles and an intimidating looking hammer lands; _"Thor" _Andy breathed. Without even looking at Andy, he begins to go for Loki when Tony puts his hand up to shoot a beam a him, but he quickly whacks him with the hammer and he's sent flying into Andy and Steve. Then he takes Loki by the neck and flies out of the jet.

"-and now there's that guy." Tony groans as he gets up.

"Another Asgardian?" Natasha turns around.

"He's a friendly?" Steve says, as he gets back up.

"Thor won't do anything to him." Andy replied.

"Doesn't matter. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract's lost." Tony turns and gets ready to jump off the jet to chase after Thor.

"Stark. We need a plan of attack!" Steve yelled.

"I have a plan. Attack." Tony responds and jumps out of the jet and chases after Thor. Andy turns around and sees Steve grab a parachute to follow.

"Steve-" Andy says slowly, "what are you doing?"

"I'd sit this one out, Cap." Natasha adds.

"I don't see how I can." He replies as he straps the parachute.

"These guys come from legends, they're basically Gods." Natasha explained.

"There's only one God, and I'm pretty sure he doesn't dress like that."

"Wait! Steve!" Andy calls out, but he jumps out of the jet.

"Just great." Andy sighs; without waiting for Natasha to protest he swiftly jumped out of the jet and began flying through the clouds. As he flies down he sees Steve's parachute hanging in the trees and from a distance he notices a blue human figure running towards the fight. Further ahead is a brawl with Thor and Iron Man trading blows, shooting lightning and repulsor blasts at each other. Nearing the scene of the fight Andy lands in between the two men "Enough!" He yells, "Thor what ar-"

"You two can settle your problems later!" Tony cut in, "We kind of have the world to save." All of sudden Steve's shield ricochets off Tony's armor. Everyone looks up and sees Captain America standing on top of a fallen tree with the shield back in hand. "Hey! That's enough!" he yells and jumps down from the tree.

He looks at Thor, "Now, I don't know what you plan on doing here-"

"I've come here to put an end to Loki's schemes!"

"Then prove it! Put the hammer down."

"Um, yeah, no! Bad call! He loves his hammer!" Tony cuts in. All of sudden Thor backhands him his hammer and he's sent flying. Thor, losing all tolerance, raises the hammer, "You want me to put the hammer down?" He leaps high into the air, raising his hammer. Steve crouches down and holds up his shield; Thor brings the hammer down onto the shield and a massive implosion of light reacts to the vibranium shield creating a massive shockwave that knocks everyone back. "Thanks." Andy smiles as Tony picked up a branch off Andy and helped him up.

"Are we done here?" Cap says looking around at everyone.

* * *

**Updated Polyvore with Andy's suit!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Everyone was ushered into the main control room for a meeting while Loki was being heavily escorted to his holding cell on board the Helicarrier. Andy listened attentively to the confrontation that was playing aloud from the smart table the group was gathered around. His eyes were fixated on the video playing on the glass screen. Fury was currently warning Loki of the possible outcomes, should he attempt to escape the confines of the glass cage he was locked in – something that involved Loki being an ant and the red button being the boot. The sound of his chilling cackles filled the tensed silence of the helicarrier's bridge as Loki looked around the cage and gestured to his prison nonchalantly.

"It's an impressive cage," His smooth, voice noted. "Not built, I think, for me."

"It's built for something a lot stronger than you,"

"Oh, I've heard, the mindless beast. Let's pray he's still a man," came Loki's remark. Andy paused for a moment and turned his head slightly to examine Dr. Banner's reaction.

"How desperate are you?" Loki asked Fury as he moved closer to the glass. "That you call on such lost creatures to defend you?"

"How desperate am I?" answered Fury. His deep, authoritative voice rang loud and clear, his words precise. "You threaten my world with war; you steal a force you can't hope to control, you talk about peace, and you kill 'cause it's fun. You have made me very desperate and you might not be glad that you did."

Loki chuckled again. "Oooh, it burns you. To have come so close, to have the Tesseract, to have power. Unlimited power. And for what?" Loki looked up at the security camera that was sending the live feed to the bridge, his hungry gaze piercing through the glass at his unseen but watchful foes. "A warm light for all mankind to share? And then to be reminded what real power is."

Fury smirked. "Well, let me know if 'real power' wants a magazine or something."

And with that, the screen playing the video cut to black and the tensed silence returned to the bridge once more.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce commented with a sarcastic smile as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Loki's going to drag this out," Steve stated; grimness coating his handsome features. His hardened glare shifted from the clear glass table to the demigod. "So, Thor. What's his play?" Andy turned towards him and saw he was already staring at him, they haven't spoken since he abruptly appeared.

He quickly turns away and looks at everyone else, "He has an army called the Chitauri." Thor declared in his deep rich voice. "They're not of Asgard or any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth. In return, I suspect, for the Tesseract."

"An army." Steve bit out flatly, eyeing the Asgardian. "From outer space."

"I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve chimed.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Banner said. "That guy's brain is a bag full of cats. You can smell crazy on him."

"Have care how you speak." Thor's voice boomed intimidatingly. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in two days," Natasha pointed out, shooting the Asgardian a look.

Thor looked away and muttered, "He's adopted."

"Anyway, Erik's about the mechanics. But iridium," Banner voiced. "What do they need the iridium for?"

Before anyone could answer his question a familiar voice had joined the group, "It's a stabilizing agent," said Tony Stark and turned to Coulson with a smirk. "So I'm saying, take a weekend off and I'll fly you to Portland. Keep love alive," The agent merely smiled at his suggestion before walking off to stand at the side as Stark commanded the attention of the entire table by simply strutting into the room in his immaculately dark suit and an over-confident stance.

"That means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D." He added, moving further into the room. His eyes landed on Thor and he smirked, patting the back of his hand against the god's muscled arm. "No hard feelings Point Break. You've got a mean swing."

"Also," he continued, moving towards Fury's control panels swiftly. "It means the portal can open as wide and stay up as long as Loki wants."

He looked towards the agents at the computers and begun giving out orders, much to their confusion which they showed by turning towards him with identical looks of annoyance. Stark sighed and pointed to an agent off to the side. "That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn't notice, but we did." His complaint was broken when his attention landed on the various screens on the platform.

"How does Fury even see these things?"

"He turns," Agent Hill responded blatantly, folding her arms across her chest.

"Sounds exhausting," Stark returned lightly as he began fidgeting with the commands on the computers. "The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source," he rattled on, hands still tweaking the onscreen network. "Of high energy density. Something to kick start the cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysicist?" Hill retorted.

"Last night." Stark responded smoothly. "The packet. Selvig's notes. The extraction theory papers? Am I the only one who did the reading?"

"Does Loki need a particular kind of power source?" Steve gritted out, obviously feeling aggravated by Stark's sarcasm.

"He has got to heat the cube to a hundred and twenty million Kelvin," Banner spoke up, pacing as he twirled his wiry glasses in his hands. "Just to break through the cooling barrier."

"Unless Selvig has figured out how to stabilize the quantum-tunneling effect." Stark added, moving closer to the scientist.

"Well, if he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion-fusion at any reactor on the planet."

"Finally!" Stark exclaimed, motioning a hand towards the other scientist on the bridge. "Someone who speaks English."

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, fidgeting in his seat as he turned to Andy in confusion. Andy could only laugh at his lost look, shrugging as well.

"– I'm a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster,"

Banner's lips pursed. "Thanks."

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube." Fury strode into the room and looked at Stark sternly. "I was hoping you might join him."

"Let's start with that stick of his," Steve advised, turning to the Director. "It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"I don't know about that, but it is powered by the Cube." Fury frowned and directed his gaze towards the two scientists. "And I'd like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys."

"Monkeys?" Thor echoed, looking around the room like a lost child. "I do not understand –"

"I do!" Steve exclaimed, pointing a finger at the Asgardian. Stark rolled his eyes at the super-soldier while Banner tried to conceal his amusement beside him. "I – I understood that reference." His cheeks were tinged pink at the silence in the room after his outburst. Steve sneaked a glance at Andy beside him only to quickly turn away when he saw Andy trying to hold in his laughter. Stark just rolled his eyes and turned to Banner, "Shall we play Doctor?"

Everyone disperses, but before Andy could leave Thor grabs him by the arm and pulls him to the side.

"I am sorry about before." He apologized with his head bowed.

"It's okay.." Andy smiled and then there was silence. Things were a bit awkward.

"You've been doing well I hope?" Thor asked.

"Yeah, I've been good.." Andy replied surprised by how good the year has been.

"You should not be here." Thor suddenly spoke up, sternly. "It is not safe." He looked up at Andy with concern.

"It was my choice to come here. I knew what I was getting into." Andy replied.

"But if you stay I cannot ensure safety for-"

"I can protect myself." Andy interrupted.

"I did not mean safety for you, but for the Earth. If I want to protect this planet I need to put it's safety first...but I'm afraid with you here, I can't do that. That is why I need you to get to a safe place."

"I-I'm sorry...I can't do that." Andy replied, torn by Thor's sweet words.

"Then I am afraid we cannot be together." Thor regretfully expressed. "If I am going to help save the Earth, I cannot be distracted..."

Andy felt a hard lump in his throat, "Fine then, if that's how you feel..." his voice was breaking.

"Please understand." Thor pleaded.

"N-no, I-I get it." Andy replied, turning away.

"I will walk you to your room..." Thor quietly says and begins to walk with Andy.

* * *

**I know the beginning seemed rushed, but they have a world to save right? Haha**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Andy laid in his bed, still in uniform staring up at the ceiling. Pondering on Thor's words. It was all frustrating to him. He understood everything he was saying, but just once he wished something would work out for him. Finally sitting up, he decided to clear his head, Andy gets up from his bed and opens the door to see an argument ensuing between Tony and Steve in the lab. All of a sudden Steve struts out of the room and stops in the middle of the hall, as if torn by something; He then turns the opposite way and stomps his way down another hall. Sensing something's wrong Andy immediately becomes invisible and hurriedly chases after the Cap. After Steve rounds another corner Andy seems to have lost him and is left in a desolate part of the Helicarrier. He becomes visible again and slowly tiptoes around the unfamiliar dark area. "Steve?" Andy whispers. All of a sudden a hand comes over his mouth and another hand over his body and he's pulled back into a dark crevice. He is about to yell out but the hand tightens over his mouth and the person whispers into Andy's ear, "Shh! It's me!" the man said and slightly loosened his grip just enough for Andy to turn and see Steve's captivating blue eyes staring into his. He then put a finger up to his lips to tell Andy to remain quiet.

Just then a SHIELD agent with a machine gun appeared mere inches from where Andy was. The heavily equipped agent cast a careful eye along the length of the quiet hallway, but stopped when he caught sight of the dark gap Steve and Andy were hiding in. Andy felt Steve's clasp around his body tighten and he held his breath. The agent raised his weapon, aiming it straight at Andy and was about to take a step closer to them when he stiffened and reached up to press a finger against his ear. The agent frowned at whatever was being said through his earpiece before he lowered his weapon and turned to leave.

Steve waited for the soldier to leave the entire stretch of corridor before he loosened his hold on Andy and stepped around him to check from behind the wall. Andy turned to Steve when he walked back towards him and stared at him. "Why are you sneaking around?"

One of Steve's brows rose. "Why are _you_ sneaking around?"

"I'm not." Andy refuted. "I'm following _you_ while you snuck around."

"So you're following me?" Steve smirked and put his hands on his hips, anticipating Andy's answer.

"I-I, What are you doing down here?" Andy felt his checks get hot and quickly changed the subject.

He looked at him and pursed his lips. "Confirming some suspicions." and continued to walk down the hallway until he came to one of the dark grey doors with the words 'SECURE STORAGE 10-C' stamped in yellow ink across its surface and with quiet, careful steps. He peered into the small glass window then took a step back to study the entrance thoroughly.

"What suspicions?" Andy questioned. Steve paused for a moment and lightly pressed up against the metal door. "Stark and Banner had this notion that Fury's hiding something from us. Something in regards to…" He broke off and looked uncomfortable. "Using the Tesseract."

"Like what? Weapons?" Steve's expression darkened at Andy's assumption. "You can't be serious." he said in disbelief.

"Fury's planning to use the cube as a source of limitless energy for the planet. Who's to say he wouldn't use it for other purposes?" Steve said and then reached out to grab the steel handle on the door. Andy's eyes roamed along the length of the entrance and stopped when his eyes landed on the rectangular black box installed on the wall beside it. S.H.I.E.L.D's eagle insignia gleamed brightly in a light amber backlight above a set of number keys. The box consisted of a retina scanner and a fingerprint reader that Andy was positive none of which they possessed.

"Wait, Steve. You need a passc –" The metallic screech of the door being pushed open by Steve's blunt force stopped Andy midway in his words. Slowly, the metal gave way inch by inch, until there was an opening large enough for Steve to pass through and all that's left were the imprints of his hands on the smooth surface.

Andy blinked and shrugged. "Or you could do that."

Steve grinned at him and slipped through the door before stepping aside to allow Andy enter behind him. The soldier turned his head this way and that, straining his ears for any sign of other S.H.I.E.L.D agents before he started creeping forward cautiously. "You know I could just turn us invisible…" Andy suggested. Steve paused and turned to look at Andy, "…that'd be too easy." He smirked and continued to creep.

The two arrived at a capacious storage room that had a steel wrought iron bridge on both sides of the wall. Large silver crates lined the darkened paths, each secured by a heavy-duty padlock. Steve looks up, seeing another level. He easily leaps up high and holds onto the catwalk railing and then signals for Andy to come up. Andy quickly levitates up and they continue to move two moved down the platform, leading them to a second corridor that branched off from the main walkway. The same silver crates were arranged neatly in the space except the fact that they were slightly bigger than the ones on the lower floor. Steve walked towards two of the crates and promptly ripped off the latches securing them shut with their locks still intact.

"You're just tearing everything off aren't you?" Andy joked, earning himself a grin from the super-soldier. He huddled closer to Steve as he lifted the covers open, revealing the contents that glowed eerily under the dim light. Andy peered into the crate much too his disappointment he saw an array of intimidating looking weapons. He stole a glance at the man beside him and was even more baffled at the look of absolute scorn directed towards the objects. "I-It's ture." Andy stated, he couldn't believe what he was seeing right before his eyes. He could tell by the hard clench in Steve's jaw that his anger was building inside.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Andy hurried alongside Steve, his steps careful and light as compared to the man's heavy, burdened footfalls. The hefty Tesseract powered weapon was held tightly in Steve's white-knuckled grip and it swung with every step they took towards the laboratory. Following their discoveries in the secure storage, Steve had promptly snatched up one of the weapons before stalking out of the place like a man on a mission. A deep frown found permanent home on his forehead and his lips were set in a grim line.

Andy eyes flicked from Steve down towards the weapon, "_This can't end well." _he thought to himself. Andy lowered his head low in an attempt to avoid the unwavering and curious stares from the agents they had passed and let out a deep, shuddering sigh. This wasn't supposed to happen. He wasn't supposed to be pulled into this chaos involving a glowing blue cube that had the power to destroy the entire planet he was supposed to ne carted around in a colossal metal air fortress that could vanish at a single command of its single-eyed director. Everything was supposed to go back to normal. _Ordinary_ – it meant that he could have a peaceful, quiet and uninterrupted life. Andy was snapped back into reality when he and Steve strode into the room just as Stark's computer beeped sharply. The inventor raised his brows in mock interest and looked up at Fury. "What is Phase 2?" He asked, tilting his head to the side. Steve flung the weapon hastily onto one of the lab benches, causing a loud clang to echo through the room, effectively capturing the full attention of the three men. "Phase 2 is S.H.I.E.L.D uses the cube to make weapons." The soldier declared, shifting his glare from Fury to Stark and Banner. "Sorry, the computer was running a little slow for me."

"Rogers, we gathered everything related to the Tesseract." Fury explained in an even tone as he moved towards the weapon. "That does not mean that we –"

"I'm sorry, Nick!" Stark hopped down from his perch on the table and swiveled the transparent computer screen towards the man. There on the glass, clear as day, was a detailed schematic of a nuclear missile utilizing energy from the Tesseract. "What were you lying?"

Steve smiled grimly. "I was wrong, Director. The world hasn't changed a bit." Banner turned towards Agent Romanoff who had entered the laboratory with Thor beside her. His brown eyes hardened. "Did you know about this?" The redhead pursed her painted lips and regarded him carefully. "You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?" Banner let out a forced chuckle at her suggestion. "I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed."

"Loki is manipulating you." Romanoff said, nearing the unpredictable man with a hard gaze in her cunning green eyes.

"And you've been doing what exactly?"

"You didn't come here because I bat my eyelashes at you."

"Yeah and I'm not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy." Banner countered. Suddenly Andy walked up and gestured towards the screen, flicking his hardened gaze between Fury and Romanoff. "I'd like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction."

"Because of him." Fury sneered, pointing at Thor with a single, accusing finger.

The Asgardian frowned and straightened himself to his full height. "Me?"

"Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet that had a grudge match that leveled a small town." He explained, taking a step closer to Andy. "I'm sure you know this." He said to him, Fury then turned around to everyone else, "We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly and hilariously outgunned."

"My people want nothing but peace with your planet." Thor defended.

"But you're not the only people out there, are you?" Fury rejoined. "And you're not the only threat. The world is filling up with people that can't be matched. That can't be controlled." He finished and looked to Andy.

"Are you implying something?" Andy raised an eyebrow, "Is that the real reason why I was brought here? To be controlled?" He looked at the agent.

"Like you controlled the cube?" Steve scoffed, siding with Andy.

"Your work with the Tesseract is what drove Loki to it." Thor pointed out fiercely, muscles tensed from the accusations Fury was hurling his way. "And his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war."

"A higher form?" Steve bit out in disbelief.

"You forced our hand. We had to come up with somethi –"

"A nuclear deterrent." Stark cut in with a biting flatness in his words. "Because that always calms everything down, right?" Fury turned towards him with unbridled annoyance etched in his gruff feature. "Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark?"

"I'm sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck deep in –"

"Wait, wait. Hold on." Stark interrupted Steve, fixing him up with an angered glare. "How is this now about me?"

"I'm sorry, isn't everything?" The super-soldier bit back. His normally amiable voice was now dripping in unabashed spite. Andy looked between the bickering two in worry. Thor let out a sneer that failed to hide his disgust at the division's director. "I thought humans were more evolved than this."

"Excuse me, did we come to your planet and blow stuff up?" Fury rebutted, turning back towards the Asgardian.

"That wasn't his fault." Andy defended.

It was as though everyone's words were a fuse to unseen dynamite in the room. Arguments broke out within seconds, and the silence was torn apart by countless disarrayed words and sharp insults. Fury and Thor continued hurling offensive comments about each other's lands while Stark and Steve were now almost chest-to-chest in their verbal argument. Banner and Romanoff stood off to the side, throwing in snide comments every now and then when they deemed fit. Andy stood there, in the middle of it all, jumping from conversation to conversation to try and calm the six heroes that fought hard to be heard over one another's voices. "Are you boys really that naive?" Romanoff asked, staring up at Thor. "S.H.I.E.L.D monitors potential threats."

"Captain America is on the threat watch list?" Banner laughed.

"You're on that list?" Stark looked at Steve, "are you above or below angry bees?"

"I swear to god Stark, one more crack-"

"Threatened. I feel threatened!" Stark exclaimed.

"And I'm on that list?" Andy snapped, clearly knowing the answer.

"Especially you," Fury retorted, "the vast capabilities of your powers are practically limitless. We've kept an eye on you ever since the incident at Alcatraz."

Andy's face became bitter after that remark and he was silent.

"We have everything under control –" Fury began before being cut off.

"You speak of control, yet you court chaos." Thor pointed out.

"It's his M.O., isn't it?" Banner added. "I mean what are we, a team? No, no, no. We're a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We're…" He fidgeted, taking glances at everyone in the room. "We're a time-bomb." Fury stepped towards him. "You need to step away."

"Why shouldn't the guy let off a little steam?" Stark asked, clapping a hand on Steve's shoulder. The soldier slapped it off immediately and sneered at him in response. "You know damn well why! Back off!"

"Oh, I'm starting to want you to make me."

Steve chuckled darkly. "Big man in a suit of armor. Take that off, what are you?"

"Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist." Stark returned smoothly with a shrug.

"Guys stop." Andy piped up, putting a hand each on both Steve and Stark's hand, only to have them brush him off in unison.

"I know guys with none of that worth ten of you." Steve spat in return. His blue eyes bored into Stark's with a deep fire. "I've seen the footage. The only thing you really fight for is yourself. You're not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you."

"I think I'd just cut the wire." The billionaire retorted. Steve chuckled once more. "Always a way out. You know, you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero."

"A hero? Like you?" Stark leveled Steve's glare with one of his own. "You're a laboratory experiment, Rogers." He took a step closer to the soldier, leveling his glare. "Everything special about you came out of a bottle."

"Put on the suit." Steve challenged him. "Let's go a few rounds." Thor laughed heartily at their meaningless squabble. "You people are so petty." He remarked. "And tiny."

"Yeah, this is a team." Fury looked back at Banner at his sarcastic comment. "Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his –"

"Where?" Banner retorted as his expression grew tensed. "You rented my room."

"The cell was just in –"

"In case you needed to kill me. But you can't. I know, I tried." The scientist cut in. The group appeared stunned at his sudden admission while he tried to find words to explain himself. "I got low." He continued, folding his arms across his chest tightly. Troubled brown eyes scanned the occupants of the room in skittish glances. "I didn't see an end, so I put a bullet in my mouth and the other guy _spit _it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping other people. I was good until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk." He turned to Romanoff with an expression like that of a furious caged animal and planted his hand on the bench behind him, reaching out for the scepter. "You want to know my secret, Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?"

Andy's face grew tense when Banner gripped the scepter tightly in his hand and removed it from the wired contraption it had been resting on. Almost immediately, Steve used his body to block Andy off as a hand reached up to hold onto his arm in a gentle but protective grip. Both Fury and Romanoff reached for the weapons clasped tightly to their thighs while Stark took two steps towards the agitated man."Dr. Banner," Steve called out carefully, alerted eyes never straying from the scientist's tensed, trembling form. Steve's hand tightened on Andy's arm. "Put down the scepter." Banner looked down at his hand and stared in silent shock at the glowing weapon. He looked back up at the others, nervous eyes flickering between each of them until one of the computers in the room let out a loud beeping noise.

"Got it," Stark said just as Banner placed the scepter back onto the workbench and strode towards the device. "Sorry kids," He mumbled, eyes rooted to the ground. "Looks like you won't get to see my party trick after all."

"You have located the Tesseract?" questioned Thor, voice loud amongst the noise.

"I can get there faster," offered Stark, willing to make it a one-man mission.

Thor disagreed. "The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it." On the opposite side of the room, Steve halted Stark's exit. "You're not going alone," he argued, grabbing the billionaire's arm.

Stark laughed. "Are you going to stop me?"

"Put on the suit," said Steve, mimicking his earlier words. "Let's find out."

"I'm not afraid to hit an old man," declared Stark.

"Put on the suit."

"Hey!" Andy yelled catching their attention, but before he could say anything else a deafening blast cut his words short, he felt a hot heat suddenly emerge in the room and he heard the crackling sound of glass shattering. He was sent flying off his feet, his back ramming into something hard.


End file.
